Technology Demonstration
Technology Demonstration (A.K.A. Techi or Demi) __TOC__ Personality Techi is a rambunctious, fun loving teenager. She has slight anger issues, albeit more controlled now, due to most of her conscious and and subconscious control going into keeping her electric powers at bay, and her body alive, due to self generating electricity being the only thing sustaining her and her bodily functions. Techi, although short tempered, is fun loving, with the mindset of a nineteen year old, although she is over six thousand years old. She can be prideful, but she is confident and will risk anything, even her life, to to accomplish her greatest goals. She has a "Go with the flow" attitude about certain things, but can be very intense in moments of seriousness. She thinks that she can take on anyone, but won't throw her life away meaninglessly. Of every character, she very likely has the highest moral standards, due to still having the mindset of the past. Due to this, she went as far as threatening somepony when she saw something that would have been considered unfathomable in terms of moral sense in her day, but, however, wasn't overly uncommon currently. They tried to convince her to do the same. She spent the entirety of her life after she turned nineteen searching for her brother, Data Stream, and was unaware of the changing customs. She is extremely paranoid about privacy, and has one of the best (albeit unorthadox) mind security systems in existence, effectively preventing nearly anyone but herself from accessing her mind. This system is entirely insane (Level one of five is a quiz/Japanese gameshow called the "Super Techi Gameshow") but as noted by her father, "is airtight." Biography Technology Demonstration is the older sister of Data Stream. Techi is the ultimate master of electricity, but was extremely outdated on the customs of society, due to searching for her brother for six millennia. When Techi found Data, she was tier four, and had little desire to become tier five, both not wanting the responsibility, and she wished to obtain power on her own, without the assistance of a higher tier power boost. She began dating (eventually marrying) White Voltage, who found her crying (although she could not cry with tears) because of how much everything had changed. he has made some of the greatest achievements in history, becomming 53rd most powerful being in the multiverse even as a tier four. When her to-be sister-in-law, Pinkamina, went insane (again) Techi was the only one able to stand up to her at the moment. When Pinkamina was shown to outclass her, she pulled her final tactic, her plan from the beginning, and accepted her invitation to become a tier five. In doing so, the power boost she obtained was so great, (in addition to her already immense, nearly impossible tier four power) her power level went beyond what her body was capable of withstanding, unlocking the legendary Secondary Form. (See: Secondary Form) With this, she controlled all the energy Pinkamina had, causing it to go to even negative values, when finally restoring her to a stable state. This boosted her up nearly forty ranks, placing her at 15th most powerful being in existence. Sometime after, her husband Volt died at the hands of the darkloids, (See: Darkloids) causing her to be stressed 60% of her mind's maximum stress capacity. Soon after this, she embarked on her most dangerous quest yet, the path to the tertiary form. (See: Tertiary Form) There was next to no information on this, and was considered to not exist, as only legends surrounded it. Her only plan with the information she had was to be pushed, body, mind, and soul, past the point of absolute death, surviving on will power alone, (an absolute impossibility) but she was determined to accomplish her goal. Soon after, Bass captured her and began infecting her with dark power, causing everything she was to deteriorating, coupled with her electricity building up, and melting an entire portion of her soul, leaving only the aura left, the Tertiary form. There's also the fact that Techi is a total boss and doesn't give a crap if something is impossible. This form offered even more powerful than the Secondary Form, so powerful, she could melt the very souls of beings with the intense energy radiated from it. (Note the specifics on souls, as seen in its section. Destroying a soul will ''NOT ''cause a being to de-exist, or destroy everything they are. They still may be transferred to the afterlife without a soul. (See: Afterlife )) With this immense energy, she forged the cores of multiple planets and stars together, forming another body, nearly identical to her last, with certain new attributes, This destabilized her core, causing her to be able to split into a positive and negative charge half, Positechi and Negatechi. (See subsection: Positechi/Negatechi) Another attribute is that if she consumed certain materials, it would temporarily coat her core, allowing her near absolute control over that substance as opposed to electricity, although none are as effectively controled and mastered as electricity. After a few weeks, her core began to reject coating substances, restricting her to electricity, once again. She is currently working on a method of overcomming this, and has developed a process (Still in prototype stage) to temporarily convert her core into the target substance, although this method takes longer, and the process is more difficult to undertake. Techi is the only known being known to have befrienfed her own darkloid, due to her radical personality, that the dark power copied along with her power. She has mastered the art of electicity so well, she can phase through insulators with some effort, by transmitting between the electrons in the atoms themselves, and can destabilize an opponent's atoms as a last resort technique, that is incredibly draining. Techi continues to set the bar for herself higher, and continues to achieve the impossible. Category:Group Members